


Thanksgiving

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Sins of the Father, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Thanksgiving

  
**Thanksgiving**   


Dinner had been a great success. DiNozzo Snr. had cooked an amazing meal, with Jnr. Providing dessert – pumpkin pie, using his Nona DiNozzo's recipe.

After dinner, Gibbs had produced a bottle of A.H. Hirsch Reserve. Tony whistled his appreciation – Jethro was really pushing the boat out, so to speak. “Only the best for you, Tony,” he muttered as he handed Tony a glass.

“Am I missing something here?” DiNozzo Snr. enquired.

Gibbs stared at Tony, slightly bemused, “You haven't told him yet, have you?”

“Told me what?” Tony glanced at Gibbs, taking comfort in the fact that Gibbs sat beside him and took his hand. Taking a deep breath, Tony looked back to his father. “Jethro isn't just my boss, dad. He's my partner.”

Snr. looked confused, “I know you're partners. You've worked together for over a decade.”

“I don't mean at work, dad,” Tony replied softly. “We've been in a personal relationship for almost as long as we've worked together. We...love each other.”

Snr. was quiet, his gaze flicking from his son to Gibbs and back. Finally, he spoke, “I always knew Jnr. batted for both teams, but you Gibbs, I would never have suspected in a million years. Are you happy, Tony?”

Tony glanced at Gibbs, then back at his father, “Very.” It was a simple response, and all that was required.

Snr. nodded his head, then lifted his glass, “May I propose a toast...to family.”

“To family...”


End file.
